Forgotten Memories
by Jappa
Summary: Strange things have been happening to Sakura. A dream keeps repeating itself and she gets betrayed in the worst way possible. Plus who's the weird guy she always hung out with when younger? Rated for Swearing. ONESHOT. Also posted on MyShadowofDoom!


**Forgotten Memories**

**Summary: Strange things have been happening to Sakura. A dream keeps repeating itself and she gets betrayed in the worst way possible. Plus who's the weird guy she always hung out with when younger?**

**Rated M for swearing.**

**Um, Sakura is 16 in this one-shot**

**This probably makes no sense in some parts and might just drag on in others, but, other than that, I hope it is okay. Plus, it is the longest chapter I have ever written!**

**Thanks to my friend XxShort-StackxX who wrote the sappy scene in the end. You rock! I couldn't have written anything as good as what you did! ^-^**

**ALSO POSTED ON MYSHADOWOFDOOM.**

**Forgotten Memories**

_"Aniki! Aniki! Guess what!" A little girl with pink hair exclaimed while running to the person with orange hair she dubbed 'Aniki'._

_"Yes Imouto?" He asked giving his younger sibling a smile. She looked up at him with a big toothless smile._

_"I can use Rinnegan!" she exclaimed and shut her eyes. When they opened, they were the silver gray colour with rings running around the pupil._

_"Wow," the older boy said his eyes also the silver gray with rings._

_The little girl gave her brother an even bigger smile and jumped up giving him a hug. The boy could tell she was tired and position her so her face was in the crook of his neck and she could go to sleep. She was only 4 and she needed to sleep._

_He walked to his house and placed her on her bed._

_"I love you my little Sakura Blossom," He said kissing her forehead and leaving the room._

Sakura bolted awake. It was the second time this week she has had this dream and she didn't understand it.

Frowning she got ready for another day working at the hospital.

She walked through the front doors and was immediately greeted by an ANBU.

"Haruno sama, Tsunade sama needs you." he said before disappearing. Sakura nodded and started to running towards the Hokage's tower.

On the way, she heard a scream. Sakura immediately ran towards the sound to find heaps of people in the street killed. Dead. Slaughtered.

A cry caught itself in her throat. Who killed them? Who killed these innocent people?

That's when she noticed the katana that was sticking out of one of the victims. But she noticed it too late.

"Haruno Sakura, you are under arrest for the slaughter of these villagers." And ANBU person said and a couple came up behind her and restrained her.

"I didn't kill them!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then why is your Katana the murder weapon?" he asked.

"I don't know! But I'm innocent!" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't kill them! I swear! Please believe me!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face as she was taken to a cell.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

"Sakura?" someone asked.

Sakura looked up from her place on the cell ground and up to her sensei. Tears stained the cheeks of her sensei and a small blush was present on her cheeks telling Sakura she had been drinking.

"Oh Sakura I'm so Sorry! I couldn't do anything! The elder's wouldn't listen to me! You have been sentenced to execution in 2 days time. I'm so sorry!" Tsunade explained.

Sakura nodded before looking Tsunade.

"Before I die… can you please answer a few questions?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I won't hide anything from you seeing as …" Tsunade couldn't say it. She thought Sakura as her daughter. She didn't want her to die but the Elders were too stubborn for their own good.

"Lately, some strange things have been going on…" Sakura explained. "First I want you to explain this." She said and looked her sensei in the eyes.

Tsunade gasped. Sakura's eyes weren't the usual stunning emerald green any more. They were a silvery gray with black rings coming from her pupil.

"…It's… its Rinnegan…." Tsunade explained. "A rare Genkai Kekkei and whoever has it are known as 'God'…" Tsunade explained.

"I don't know too much about it as the only other person who is known to have it is the Akatsuki leader." She said. Sakura nodded, she understood.

"The other day, when I was on a mission, this person arrived. They had green eyes, pink hair and a lot of piercings. When they saw me, their eyes widened and she let out a long whistle. Suddenly another 4 people appeared in front of me. Each looked different but all of them had green eyes, pink hair and piercings. Then, they said 'Sakura Sama, it's great to see you again." Why? What are they?" Sakura asked. She was getting worried. She had no idea what was going on. But the more she talked to Tsunade she realised that Tsunade knew something.

Tsunade's eyes were wide. She didn't know Sakura could do this. She realised that what happened years ago was a huge mistake and could cost the whole of Konoha their lives.

"They are five of the six paths. You are the sixth. You can control them however you like. I don't know much about this either, the only other person who has it is the Akatsuki Leader." Tsunade explained.

Sakura sighed. Everything seems to be the same as this Leader of Akatsuki.

"The last thing is my dream. It has been repeating itself for a while." Sakura sighed. "In the dream, a little pink haired girl is yelling out Aniki while running to this man with Orange hair, lots of piercings and eyes like I've got. He asked me what and the girl said she had gotten Rinnegan. He looked amazed but after that the girl fell asleep. He took her to bed, kissed her bed and said 'I love you my little Sakura Blossom'. Tsunade I don't understand. Do you know anything?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I think you should know this. You see, you're not from Konoha. When you were 5, we found you playing in the forest with your older brother. The thing is your older brother was a cold brother killer and a missing-nin, so for the best, we kidnapped you and wiped your memories. Your brother was furious when he found out and attacked half of the ninja's who had kidnapped you. But we over powered him and he disappeared. No one had heard from him, so we assumed he was dead. But that changed when we saw the Akatsuki Leader, you brother." Tsunade explained. "I know realise how stupid it was for us to kidnap you and now execute you… Sakura, I'm sorry to say, but you are going to have to run away, become a missing nin and if I was you, go to your brother and join the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"…But-"

"Sakura, if you get killed, Konoha will fall to the anger of Pein. To save Konoha, you need to leave." Tsunade urged.

"…Fine, what do I do?" Sakura asked. Tsunade let herself into the cell and performed a jutsu.

"We are going to break you out of jail." Tsunade said and punched the wall. Sakura got up and helped her, soon they made a hole.

"Tell Pein everything!" Tsunade said before disappearing.

Sakura ran. She ran as fast as she could. Not looking back. She kept running until she was well away from Konoha. She kept running until she burst into tears and collapsed to the ground.

"Why?" she exclaimed. "I never wanted this! I just wanted a normal life! Why did I have to be kidnapped? Why did my memories have to be taken! If I wasn't kidnapped, I wouldn't have had my heart broken by Sasuke! I wouldn't be betrayed by my only home! I wouldn't have lived the crappy life I have! Why?" she screamed to no one.

Her life was a mess, she had no idea where to go, and she didn't have anything on her! Not even money! She was screwed! Her only hope was to from village to village doing small jobs and things for people to get payed.

"I just want to remember!" she whispered and looked up at the sky. It was night time. The stars were out, the moon full and bright. It was her favourite night in the moon cycle.

Sighing Sakura started to make some sort of shelter for the night. Life was going to be hard for her now. She's on the run from her home and her friends. She is trying to find someone no one has been able to find. And she has no memories of this person. Plus, she has no money, no weapons and no supplies. Sakura hoped she could find her brother before things got too bad…

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Life was hard for Sakura, going from village to village, making money, buying supplies and weapons and then leaving before they realised who she was. She wasn't any closer to finding her brother but she didn't mind.

Sakura also found that she like the freedom she had being a missing Nin. No rules, no one telling you what to do, no nothing. Just she and she only and she loved living that way.

Sakura sighed and headed out of the village. People were staring at her trying to figure out who she was. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to the village she had done a mission for. All well. She got a pretty good amount of cash for the couple of missions she's done. And she found a pretty neat Katana.

_I wonder how long it will take for them to realise. There aren't many kunoichi with pink hair around._

She laughed a humourless laugh as she entered the woods. The last thing she heard was the yell of the villagers when they finally realised who she was.

_Too late, I'm gone. _She thought as she disappeared in swirl of cherry blossom leaves.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

She felt them coming. She wanted to run. But she knew she couldn't. So she sat there, in front of the fire waiting.

She didn't want to see _him._ He was part of the reason she was like this. Alone.

When he entered the clearing, she continued to stare at the fire.

"…Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura turned her emotionless viridian eyes to her ex-team mate.

"Sasuke," She replied and went back to staring at the fire.

"What are you doing here? Are you on a solo mission?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Sakura replied.

"What do you mean no? Answer me." Sasuke demanded his team watching the exchange with vast curiosity.

"No I am not on a solo mission." She said and reached her hand up to "adjust" her hitai ate.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but scoffed.

"You can't be a Missing Nin, you're too weak. You weren't even able to finish the Chuunin Exams. You always held Naruto and I behind on a mission as you always needed to be saved. So stop yanking my chain and answer my questions. What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura glared. She officially hates Sasuke now. Her crush is gone. And she is out for blood.

"I'm not weak like you. I've been going on solo missions ever since I became as strong as Tsunade. And if you had of stayed in the village, you might have seen everything I have had to go through. Including everyone finding out I escaped my execution." She said standing up and looking at Sasuke with as much Hate as she could muster.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that bitch!" a red haired girl exclaimed.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you. You've fallen for the "charms" of Sasuke-_kun_ and now he will break your heart. It's been nice talking to you before you get _betrayed._" Sakura spat before turning and outing the fire out.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go find my brother." She said and went to leave the clearing.

"Brother, yea right. You don't have a brother. You're just giving out excuses to leaves us so you don't have to fight as you are too weak." Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura froze. She turned around. Her eyes shut and started to talk in an eerily calm voice.

"Have you ever heard of the Rinnegan?" she asked. "It is a Kekkei Genkai that they claim only got has. Only one person is known to have it. And that is the Akatsuki leader. But I should warn you. It's a lie. I have it." She exclaimed opening her eyes.

Sasuke took a step back with the rest of his team. Her eyes were the silver gray with black rings.

"I should also tell you, I have six paths that are with me everywhere. And I can summon them and get them to do whatever they like. And that includes killing you. I don't particularly like you anymore… actually, that's a lie. I hate you." Sakura said.

"I hate you too, so die!" Sasuke exclaimed and they ran at each other.

That's when Sasuke's team mates noticed 5 people standing in the back ground. 4 were female while 1 was a male. They each had pink hair, emerald eyes and piercings.

"…Sasuke, I don't think this is a good idea." Karin said as she watched the figures.

They just stood there, doing nothing.

Sakura froze and turned around.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys again." Sakura told them. Sasuke and his team frowned. They stared in shock as they started talking.

"Sakura-sama, it's great to see you again!" one of them exclaimed.

"I missed you!" another yelled.

"Is this the teme that broke your heart?" the male path asked pointing the Sasuke. Sakura nodded and he glared at him. Everyone followed after him and glared at Sasuke, until one of them remembered something.

"Sakura-sama, were allowed to take you too Pein-sama! You can see Aniki again!" one of them said.

"… Okay…" Sakura said getting nervous.

"Don't get nervous, he misses you and when he found out you were a Missing Nin, he told us to find you and bring you to him. We can be a big happy family again. With his path's too!" another exclaimed.

Sakura smirked and turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, my brother is waiting for me." She said and turned around and was about to leave. "Oh yea Sasuke, I told you I had a brother, who is God, the leader of the Akatsuki and the one who will most likely kill you." She said and disappeared with the other 5 paths.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura was nervous. Of course she is. Anyone would be if you are about to see your brother for the first time since you were about 5 and you don't even remember him.

"Calm down Sakura-sama. When the others aren't around, he is still the same older brother from when you were 5. Plus he knows you don't remember hi, so he will be careful around you." One of the paths said which she now knows as Chiro.

The girls are Chiro, Kaguya, Mai and herself, while the guy is Kohaku.

"If you guys are in my position, I bet you would be nervous." Sakura grumbled. The Paths laughed.

They then stopped in front of the cave and did some hand signs. A door appeared and they entered it. Sakura was greeted with a whole other place. It was massive!

Kohaku opened the front door and let her in. When the door shut, all the occupants in the lounge room turned to look at her.

"Who's the fuck is this hot bitch?" a man with silver hair asked. A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead.

Hidan's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura. She glared at him. Rinnegan activated.

A boy with an orange swirl mask turned to whisper to a male with blond hair.

Hidan then smirked.

"So we have a fucking feisty hot bitch. Want to f-"

"Hidan stop trying to _fuck_ my Imouto." A deep voice said. Hidan's eyes widened.

"S-she's your Imouto!" he exclaimed.

Sakura's eyes swept the room trying to find the source of the voice. Her eyes stopped at the man in the shadows with the same eyes as her.

"… Aniki…?" she asked confused.

"As I expected from you, they took your memories but didn't bother to put them back before you left." Pein said still hiding in the shadows.

Everyone else in the room watched their conversation in shock.

"I was about to be executed. Why would they give me my memories back?" Sakura asked.

"Executed you say… I might have to pay Konoha a visit." He said.

"… Don't, I have something to talk to you about first. Then I want to pay them a visit as well." Sakura said.

"Okay, follow me." Pein said and turned around. Sakura followed, and her Paths followed her.

"Paths, my Paths are awake if you want to hang with them." Pein said. Sakura's Paths eyes lit up and they disappeared without a second thought.

Pein stopped in front of a set of double doors and opened them to a dark room. He let Sakura in first and while she looked around, he shut and locked the door.

Then he switched on a light.

Sakura turned around to look at her brother.

He was the same inn her dream as he was now. Orange hair, Pale skin, Rinnegan, piercings, a tall lithe but well built body – not that she could see it through the cloak, she was just guessing.

"… You look like the person in my dream." Sakura stated.

"Ah, so you do remember me." Pein said and made his way to the lounge that was sitting near the bay window. Sakura followed and sat next to him.

"Not quite. That is the only memory I have. It was when I got Rinnegan." Sakura said. "Now, Tsunade-Sensei told me to tell you some stuff…"

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura sighed as she walked into the kitchen for dinner. This is her third night staying with the Akatsuki and she spends most of time with her brother catching up.

"Hey Pinkie," Kisame said from his seat a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Shark Face," Sakura replied and sat at the dining table.

Konan came out and served dinner. Sakura started eating. The first night she had dinner with them was probably the best. Sakura can eat a LOT and she did just that. She ate as much as Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara put together. She is also a _very_ fast eater which she can thank Naruto for. Let's just say they were shocked…

"Sakura-sama-" Konan started.

"Sakura," Sakura interrupted.

"…okay… Sakura, Leader Sama wants to talk to you after dinner." She said. Sakura nodded and continued eating.

After dinner she made her way to Pein's office.

"Aniki?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Ah Imouto, just who I needed to see," Pein said. Sakura frowned and sat down.

"I've found a way to get your memories back." He said after a moment.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "How?" she asked.

"We will need Itachi's sharingan and everyone in the Akatsuki will need to do a jutsu. There is a side affect though." He explained.

"What?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Your personality will change. Drastically," Pein told her.

Sakura sighed and sat back in her chair, thinking over the possibilities. She's tired of her personality at the moment, and she wants a change. Maybe she should do this. She also wants to remember her brother.

"… Let's do it." She said.

Pein nodded and called in the Akatsuki.

They all came in and waited for instructions. Pein explained everything and they got ready.

Sakura said in the middle as all the akatsuki members except Itachi stood around her. Itachi stood in front of her.

"Sakura, I want you to look into Itachi's eyes and think about getting your memories back. Itachi, I want you to use Sharingan and think about her getting her memories back while everyone else is going to cast the hands signs I make after I make them." Pein explained.

Everyone nodded and he started making the hand signs. Everyone followed suit while Sakura stared into Itachi's eyes wishing to have her memories back.

Then, everything went black.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

_"Who is this man, Aniki?" A younger Sakura asked._

_"His name is Hidan Sakura. We will be working together." Pein explained. Sakura's eyes lit up as she looked at the man next to her brother. He had silver hair, purple eyes and a well built body. He was also wearing no shirt._

_"I like your eyes Hidan-kun!" Sakura exclaimed_

_Hidan raised an eyebrow. "I think I will fu- like you." Hidan thought out loud and patted the top of her head._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

_"Hidan-kun…!" Younger Sakura yelled._

_"What the fu- what do you want?" Hidan asked._

_"Can you tell me about Jashin-Sama?" she asked. Hidan's eyes widened but nodded. It was the first time that someone has been interested and he would have told her everything but she was only 4 so he had to dumb it down a bit._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

_"Imouto, we have some more people staying here." Pein said when he walked into the lounge room where Sakura was sitting playing video games._

_"YES! DIE SUCKER…!" Sakura exclaimed. The people behind Pein stared at her in shock. She was 4 and she was screaming at people to die._

_"Hidan…. You didn't teach Sakura about Jashin did you?" Pein asked as Sakura mercilessly killed another person._

_"…Um…" Pein sent him a glare and started to talk to Sakura._

_"Imouto, do you want to be introduced to my new "work" friends?" Pein asked. Sakura stopped playing her game and turned to Pein._

_"Sure," she said._

_"Okay, Konan and Hidan you already know. This is Tobi, Kakuzu and Orochimaru." Pein introduced._

_"Hello Tobi-Kun, Kuzu-kun, Chimaru-kun, I'm Sakura." Sakura introduce shortening their names and holding a hand out. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. Tobi went over and gave Sakura a hug and Kakuzu didn't look up from the money he was counting._

_"That's rude you know." Sakura said as she walked up to Kakuzu and snatched his money from him._

_"Oi, you little brat, give that back!" Kakuzu exclaimed._

_"Not until you shake my hand and say sorry for being so rude." Sakura said and shoved the money down her shirt. "And if you try to get the money, you will officially be known as Pedo-chan, so apologize." She said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes._

_Kakuzu shook Sakura's hand._

_"… Sorry for being rude Sakura. Can I please have my money back?" Sakura gave him a smile and pulled the money out of her shirt handing it to Kakuzu._

_Then she turned to Hidan._

_"Come one Hidan-Kun! I want to beat you at Zombie Slayer again!" Sakura yelled and dragged him back to the TV._

**As far as I know, Zombie Slayer isn't a real game.**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

_"Hidan-kun, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked._

_"What?" Hidan asked._

_"Can I become Jashinist?" she asked._

_Hidan spat out the food he had just taken a bite._

_"What the fuck?" he asked forgetting she was 4. "Why?"_

_Sakura frowned in confusion at Hidan's word choice but answered. "It's fascinating and I like it. Plus Jashin-Sama sounds awesome!" she exclaimed._

_Hidan gave a nervous laugh and was about to answer when Pein entered the room._

_"Imouto, we have some new work mates. Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame." Pein said._

_"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you," She smiled._

_Sasori gave her an uninterested look but shook her hand. Zetsu also shook her hand and Kisame smirked._

_"Nice to meet you Pinkie," He said. Sakura's eyes narrowed._

_"Same to you Shark Face," she said and turned back to Hidan._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

_"HAPPY 5th BIRTHDAY SAKURA…!" Everyone exclaimed._

_Sakura let of a high pitched squeal as she looked at all the balloons, streamers, party food and the MASSIVE cake._

_"Thank you!" she squealed as she got presents from everyone._

_But the squeal that was the loudest when she opened Hidan's present. It was a necklace with the Jashinist symbol hanging from it. And there was also a small dagger. The hilt was black with red vines running all over it. There was also the Jashinist symbol on the black and a blood red sapphire on the end of the hilt._

_"Thank you Hidan-Kun!" she said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_"… You can have the fu- dagger as long as you don't fu- kill anyone in the or- at work." Hidan said and gave her a small smile._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

_"Aniki! Aniki! Guess what!" A little girl with pink hair exclaimed while running to the person with orange hair she dubbed 'Aniki'._

_"Yes Imouto?" He asked giving his younger sibling a smile. She looked up at him with a big toothless smile._

_"I can use Rinnegan!" she exclaimed and shut her eyes. When they opened, they were the silver gray colour with rings running around the pupil._

_"Wow," the older boy said his eyes also the silver gray with rings._

_The little girl gave her brother an even bigger smile and jumped up giving him a hug. The boy could tell she was tired and position her so her face was in the crook of his neck and she could go to sleep. She was only 4 and she needed to sleep._

_He walked to his house and placed her on her bed._

_"I love you my little Sakura Blossom," He said kissing her forehead and leaving the room._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes.

"What the fuck?" she asked when she looked around her room.

She got up, stretched and left the room. While she was walking down the hallway, she ran into Kisame.

"Hey, Pinky's awake. You got your memories back?" he asked.

"Fuck of Fish Faced Bitch, I don't to fucking deal with your fucking annoying talking to-fucking-day." Sakura said and walked passed him.

"… Great, we have another Hidan." Kisame groaned and headed after Sakura, to the kitchen.

"So you're awake now, yeah." Deidara said as Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Piss of Trannie, go fuck Puppet for all I fucking care," Sakura snapped and poured herself a cup of straight black coffee. Deidara glared at Sakura.

"Excuse me, yeah?" he asked.

"Don't act like you fucking don't know what I'm fucking talking about. We all know you and Puppet are fucking each other." Sakura said and reached up to her neck, taking hold of her necklace. It was the same one Hidan had given her when she turned 5.

"…, un" Deidara sent her another glare and went off to his room and to talk to Sasori. Itachi, who was sitting across from Sakura and saw her exchange, then decided to talk.

"I'm guessing this is your new personality." He said turning his onyx eyes towards her.

"… I guess…" she said before going back to drinking coffee. What shocked everyone next was the dagger she pulled out of nowhere that she started playing with. Then she bought it down and cut the back of her hand. She then watched as the blood dripped down onto the table.

"…Yep, another Hidan… scary…" Kisame muttered just as Hidan walked in.

"Fucking what about me?" he asked.

"Fucking nothing dumb shit," Sakura grumbled. Hidan's eyebrows shot up when he looked over at Sakura and the blood running down her hand onto the table.

"…Maybe I should have let you become Jashinist when you were 4." Hidan said without swearing.

"Meh, maybe you should have Bitch." Sakura said.

"…I'm going to tell Leader Sama she's awake." Kisame said and left the room.

Sakura and Hidan continued to stare at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"… Do you want to become a fucking Jashinist?" Hidan asked.

"… Alright…, I fucking guess…" Sakura said. Hidan smiled.

"Awesome, follow me bitch." He said and left the room. Sakura grabbed her dagger which was she had placed on the table and played with it as she followed Hidan to his room.

On the way she ran into her brother.

"Aniki, I fucking remember now. You were a fucking awesome brother." She laughed. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"So the personality you got is exactly like Hidan. I knew I shouldn't have let you hang out with him so much." He said.

"Come on Aniki, Bitch isn't that fucking bad… actually, he does have a fucking metal problem so…" Sakura smirked.

"I don't have a fucking mental problem!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Sacrificing yourself and others to Jashin-sama and swearing all the time isn't a mental problem?" Sakura asked.

"That's fucking what you're about to fucking do." Hidan pointed out.

"…. Of yeah…. But you still have a fucking mental problem." Sakura smirked.

"… You two are bickering like an old couple." Pein said and before they could complain, he disappeared.

Hidan and Sakura glared at each other before Hidan walked off to his room, Sakura following.

Hidan motioned for Sakura to sit on the ground and in front of her he drew the Jashinist symbol.

He then sat across from Sakura, on the other side of the symbol and shut his eyes, his lips moving, saying something with no sound.

"…Okay," he said after a moment. "Jashin-sama said that if you pledge loyalty to him, sacrifice people to him regularly, sometimes sacrifice yourself to him. He will give you immortality and all the powers that I too will have." He explained.

Sakura thought over it and nodded.

"Okay, I'll pledge my loyalty to Jashin-Sama and do everything that you said I have to do." Sakura said. Hidan smirked and grabbed the dagger off of her.

"Stand in the triangle." He said. Sakura did as told.

He started to say a chant and when Sakura least expected it. He stabbed her in the heart. But what shocked her is she didn't die. Well kind sort of. She felt the pain, she black out and she collapsed to the ground. But she was still in her real body, and she could sense everything around her like she was alive.

She could still hear Hidan's chanting as it got louder and louder and echoed through her mind.

Suddenly, I loud, deep voice boomed through her mind.

**"For the loyalty you have given me, I grant you immortality. As long as you are loyal to me, you will have this power along with other powers. Do not betray me. Or you will die!"** it said before it disappeared and she opened her eyes.

She looked around and when she saw the dagger still sitting in her heart she had to raise an eyebrow.

"…You fucking know what," she said to the smirking Hidan. "I'm going to fucking freak the others out with this. Walk around with this in my fucking heart. Ha-Ha" she smirked and stood up walking out of her room, Hidan following her.

The first person to see Sakura was Kakuzu while he was walking out of the kitchen counting money. He actually dropped the money and stared at her eyes wide before sprinting away forgetting about his money.

Sakura smirked as she walked into the kitchen… where all the other Akatsuki members were.

She must have been a sight; dagger sticking out of her heart, blood covering her body and dripping down the dagger and onto the ground.

Pein dropped the toast he was about to take a bite of and because he was so shocked, his Rinnegan deactivated and showed everyone his stunning emerald green eyes. Konan set the toaster on fire. Deidara tripped over and landed on top of Sasori who was so shocked he caught him and fell backwards with Deidara straddling him. Kisame gaped at her looking like the fish he is. Itachi's eyes were wide, his sharingan activated and he was rubbing his eyes seeing if he was seeing things. Tobi had fallen backwards on his chair and looked at the roof no moving. Zetsu stood there, his black side smirking at her while the white side looks like he has fainted.

Sakura had to smile. "You shitheads look so fucking funny!" she laughed and Hidan had to laugh too.

"Oh and Pein, nice eyes, I can see how you and Sakura are siblings." Hidan said. Pein's eyes widened and he reactivated Rinnegan.

"… Imouto, what is going on?" Pein asked.

Sakura gave Pein a smile and bit her lip slightly telling him that he probably won't like what she is about to say.

"…I'm fucking immortal now." She stated and Pein groaned.

"Let me guess. You have now pledged your loyalty to Jashin and you are now immortal but you have to sacrifice people and sometimes yourself to him." Pein said and Sakura smirked and nodded.

Pein sighed.

"I also have some new fucking techniques and powers or some shit that Bitch is going to teach me." Sakura said. Pein nodded.

"When you learn this stuff, we will organise or visit to Konoha." He said and went back to eating what was left of his toast.

Sakura nodded and turned to Hidan who nodded and walked out the door. Sakura followed and they made their way to the training field, only stopping so Sakura could get changed.

They made it to the grounds and Hidan taught her all of his techniques while she taught him a couple of things.

Soon she and Pein organised their visit to Konoha and Sakura lazed around and hung out with the other Akatsuki members.

She had also been given a cloak, which she wears all the time as it was so warm. She wears it open at the front, showing her Jashinist necklace and bust, which was now as big as Tsunade's, to her dismay. She hated all the men who would do a double take and ogle her breast, some even drooling.

"Sakura?" Deidara asked.

"Hai Trannie?" she asked. Deidara bristle what she called him but answered.

"Leader-Sama wants to see you." He said. Sakura nodded and made her way to her brother's office.

"Aniki?" Sakura asked when she entered the room.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to them, everyone else is ready. So go get ready and we will leave." He said. Sakura nodded and went to pack.

Soon, they were making their way to Konoha.

"Aniki, can we stop at a stupid village nearby, I need to find a shithead to sacrifice to Jashin-Sama." Sakura said.

"Same," Hidan said. Pein sighed and nodded.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Finally, they were close to Konoha, in the forest to be exact and Sakura couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

She and the Akatsuki walked up to the front gate, not caring if they are seen.

"Good day Fuckers." She said to the guards on duty. They looked at her in shock, recognising her voice.

"… Sakura?" they asked.

"… Wow, the shitheads remember my name!" Sakura said to Hidan who laughed.

"Why you must be fucking popular!" Hidan exclaimed and they both burst out laughing.

"Imouto," Pein said making the guards looked at him shock.

"Hai Aniki?" Sakura asked making the guards eyes widen even further.

"Stop mucking around and show us the way to the Hokage's tower." He said.

Sakura turned around and pulled the best puppy dog eyes which she could muster.

"B-b-but Aniki-I, I-I'm in a p-p-playful mood… p-p-pl-please!" Sakura said her eyes tearing up.

Pein frowned and looked away.

"… Fine…" he said not liking the fact that his sister can convince him into something using "puppy-dog eyes".

"YES!" Sakura exclaimed and headed into the village.

Pein just sighed and stepped over the bodies of the guards who fainted.

Sakura walked down the street, her straw hat still on her head. Everyone was looking at them in shock.

"I don't like all this fucking staring, Jashin-Sama, please give the power to become fucking invisible!" Sakura exclaimed making more people stare at her.

"… Sakura?" someone asked.

Sakura frowned and turned around.

"Well, whattaya fucking know, its Ino-Pig! How's it fucking going?" Sakura asked taking off her straw hat.

"… Sakura, what happened to you?" Ino asked. She looked like a mess. Darks rings under her eyes, her hair didn't have its shine and was pulled back in a messy pony tail. She was wearing baggy clothes that didn't show any of her curves.

"I got my fucking memories back and got a new frickin AWESOME personality!" Sakura replied.

"Got… memories… back?" Ino asked confused.

"Yup, I was kidnapped by some shit heads and my fucking memory was swiped. Then I got my memories back… AND PEIN IS MY ANIKI!" she exclaimed.

Ino frowned but Sakura ignored her and continued to walk.

"To the Hokage's fucking office," Sakura exclaimed and marched off, her hand raised in the air pointing to a large tower.

Sakura started to hum a happy tune. Slowly, the others recognised the tune and started to hum it along with her.

People in the streets openly stared at the Akatsuki. They weren't acting like an S-ranked criminal organisation at all!

"Stop staring you stupid fuckers!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"Or I'll blow you all up!" Deidara added his hand reaching down to the pouch of clay.

"Guys, calm the fuck down, I don't want you to blow up my fucking home village. Even if they did fucking betray me…. Those shitheads…" Sakura muttered.

All the villagers turned to stare at Sakura. She sweat dropped.

"Okay… now I wish Jashin-Sama gave me invisibility… I'll even sacrifice myself for it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura?" someone asked.

Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't my ol' friend Tsunade! It's been a fucking while hasn't it?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade had to smile. "I guess this means you have your memory back… I was wondering when you would pay me a visit. Following me, we will chat in my office…" She said and headed towards the giant building.

"You seem different…" Sakura pointed out looking at her old teacher sceptically.

Tsunade smiled and Sakura noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"… You escaped Shizune didn't you… and you've been out drinking again!" Sakura exclaimed.

"…Yep…" Tsunade said as they made it too her office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk while the rest of the Akatsuki sat down on the chairs opposite her.

"I'm guessing you are here to talk about Sakura's sentence and betrayal." She said.

"Yes that and a peace treaty between Konoha and Akatsuki." Pein said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow while knitting her fingers together and placing her chin on them.

"A peace treaty you say…" she said.

"Yup," Sakura said. "I want a fucking peace treaty so I'm not fucking fighting against my home… and this fight thingy-ma-fucking-bobby you guys are having is fucking stupid!" Sakura exclaimed.

"… Explain…" Tsunade said.

"We want to make a peace treaty. We won't attack your village and capture Naruto as long as you stop trying to kill us off, help us against other attacking villages and give us home's here. We will also help fight, do missions and offer protection." Pein explained.

Tsunade frowned and thought over it. "… I think its fair…" she said after a moment. "We will write up a treaty and sign it." She decided.

"… What about the elders?" Sakura asked frowning.

Tsunade smirked. "I dealt with them after you escaped…" she said.

Sakura's eyes widened but then turned into a smirk.

"… Okay, let's get this done!" Tsunade said and pulled out a blank scroll. While she and Pein worked together to get the treaty done, Sakura turned to the others.

"… Who's living with who?" she asked. Everyone looked at her.

"… Hey! Don't fucking look at me like that! I was just starting a fucking conversation! What else was I suppose to fucking say? Isn't the day fucking beautiful?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is Sakura-chan!" Tobi exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"… You weren't supposed to answer that Tobi…" Sakura said.

"… Oh…" Tobi looked away.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence.

"… The peace treaty is signed…" Tsunade and Pein said after a moment.

"YES!" Sakura exclaimed. "… Now where are we going to stay?"

"We have some apartment's that have just been built; we can sell you the whole building as a house. Think of it as another base. It will be cost a bit though." Tsunade explained.

Pein nodded and they started negotiating prices and everything.

"Kakuzu, we need the money." Pein said. Kakuzu frowned. "NOW!" he yelled.

Kakuzu whimpered and reached into his pocket, giving Pein the set amount.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura smiled as she fell back onto her bed. She didn't even mind the fact that she was sharing an apartment with Hidan. Pein thought it was a good idea to put the Jashin worshipers in the same room.

"Life is fucking great!" she exclaimed and started to unpack her stuff from her scroll. Where ever she goes, she has her stuff in her scroll just in case they are attacked and have to go to another base.

There were 6 apartments in the complex. Deidara and Sasori got one, Pein and Konan got another, Kakuzu and Zetsu got another, Itachi and Kisame got one, Tobi got another and Sakura and Hidan got one.

Everyone was happy with it as it was their usual partners except Kakuzu and Zetsu. But they claimed that if the other left them alone, they would live with it.

"Bitch, we have to do the fucking rounds around the village first." Hidan said walking into her room.

Sakura groaned. "Why are we fucking first?" she grumbled and grabbed her cloak with she had thrown onto the ground.

Hidan smiled and something inside Sakura fluttered. _What the Fuck?_

"Let's go." Sakura grumbled.

Hidan nodded and followed.

They strolled around the village watching out for anything unusual.

"… Why didn't Aniki get Kisame and Itachi to do this?" Sakura grumbled. Hidan smirked and let out a laugh. Sakura's heart fluttered again and she frowned.

Suddenly she tripped over a stick.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed and braced herself for the impact… that never came.

Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist holding her up. She was also pressed against someone's chest.

"You're an S-ranked criminal yet, you manage to trip over a stick." A deep voice laughed. Sakura's heart fluttered yet again.

She looked up at Hidan who stared down at her.

_What is this feeling? This is Hidan we are talking about; I can't feel this way about him._

"Sakura?"

"Yeah….?"

"Do you have this funny feeling inside of you? It's like every time you smile my heart beats faster and I want to just curl up with you and never let you go."

"Hidan….I know the feeling. I thought I felt that way about Sasuke but I found a new love in my new life. Hidan I want to be with you, forever. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't meet you."

With his arms still wrapped her, Hidan leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before Sakura pulled him down for a more passionate kiss.

When Hidan pulled away he noticed something,

"Hey, you didn't fucking swear."

"Yeah, well, neither did you." Sakura retaliated.

"I guess I was too occupied trying to put my fucking thoughts into words to notice then."

Sakura smiled and lent up to give him a quick kiss.

"We better finish the rounds before Aniki comes looking for us." She said. Hidan nodded and they stood up walking the rounds hand in hand.

**The end…. I hope it was okay. Thanks again to XxShort-StackxX who wrote the last sappy part for me. **

**Rated: M (for swearing) Romance/Angst Sakura &Hidan, Words: 7177**

**Please review!**


End file.
